


Bringing moonshine back

by AJ_Cooper



Series: Kaliko the Titan [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Immortals, Moonshine, Old Friends, Sloane gets drunk fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Cooper/pseuds/AJ_Cooper
Summary: Kaliko (My Titan) invites several of her friends to a secret meeting place within the hallways of the Titan Outpost. Right afterward, she brings out the rebellious side of her, much to the Deputy Commander's amusement.
Relationships: Amanda Holliday/Sloane, Female Guardian/Female OC
Series: Kaliko the Titan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692154
Kudos: 5





	Bringing moonshine back

To say that Sloane was surprised would be an understatement. It was a regular day on Titan, and regretfully very plain. Not that she was complaining of course, because in a few hours, her flygirl would be stopping by thanks to a certain Guardian. In the meantime, she wanted to keep herself busy.

"Ikora, please tell me you've got something for me to do" The Deputy pleaded.

* * *

"You made it. I was sure Kaliko would have me transmit you here" Diablo greeted. Sloane looked at him with an eyebrow raised and turned to Amanda. The blonde was laughing heartily at a joke the younger Titan told her.

"Hey, good looking," Amanda walked up to the Deputy and wrapped her arms around the thick, bulging (at least I think that's how you typically describe it) neck and smiled. Sloane smiled back and quickly pecked the mortal's lips.

"Aww, that's so cute" The new voice spooked the older Titan. She looked around to see a brunette watching, with a smile on her face. Kaliko watched with a small smile on hers, Diablo watching with a faint glow.

"Alright, all we gotta do is wait on Tas'uk and Hawthorne to arrive" The young wolf explained, turning back to what she was doing.

"Ta-suk?" The name was formal to Sloane, and knowing how trusting and friendly the Guardian was, she already dreaded the answer. Sometimes, she really hated being right.

"He used to be one of Ghaul's Colossals during the War. But after we saved each other's asses more times than we can count..." Kaliko drifted off. After many months of spending time on Titan, following the older Titan's orders, the Deputy knew it was a silent threat.

Clearing her throat, the brunette held out her hand to Sloane.

"Hi, my name's Spencer. Glad to finally meet you" she smiled. The smile was infectious and Sloane herself, couldn't help but smile.

When she was about to speak, thunderous footsteps came from the entrance. Then, an all too familiar falcon flew in and made itself at home on one of the dead knight's swords.

"Hope, we aren't too late" The small group turned around. Hawthorne came in, with a hulking Colossal just behind her, with no weapons. The young wolf didn't stir.

"Nope, you just in time. Moonshine's ready" Kaliko smiled and turned around. She held an old glass jar with a clear liquid.

"That's why we're here?" Amanda chuckled, impressed.

"Since when are you this rebellious?" Sloane's eyebrow rose, in silent question.

"I've been this rebellious. Don't believe me, ask Diablo and Tas'uk" The Colossal nodded in silent agreement. He sat down beside Spencer, who immediately struck up a conversation with the former Red Legion soldier.

Kalko handed him a jar, before giving everyone else a jar as well. Diablo transmitted a barrel of oil to be used as a bonfire, before floating down to be seated on a crate. Making himself comfortable, he slowly offlined, his Guardian giving him a little pat on his shell.

* * *

"Ah, fuck!" Kaliko screamed, her Gold Gun held out, haphazardly, the finger barely brushing the trigger. Sloane couldn't stop laughing, as she rested her head on Amanda's shoulder.

The group had roughly four jars of Kaliko's moonshine, making it nearly impossible to stay quiet with their leading Commander of the Vanguard somewhere in the outpost. Luckily, he was busy at the moment.

"Hey, let's do some target practice, eh?" The young wolf's speech slurred, her eyelids half-closed. Sloane pumped her fist but hung her head. Amanda shook her head, her face bright red from trying to keep her laughter in. Tas'uk watched with amusement and took out a scout rifle for Spencer. Hawthorne was still sober enough for her eyebrows to quirk. She already knew this was not going to end well.

* * *

"What did we learn today?" Zavala looked at his two Titans, who stared down at the floor in shame.

"To not do target practice with my moonshine" Kaliko answered.

"And why is that?" The Awoken Commander crossed his arms, patiently. According to Sloane, that's the worst kind of punishment that could be given to her.

"There's four of us that aren't Guardians" Sloane answered.

Zavala nodded in confirmation, his Ghost silently sympathetic for the two Titans.

* * *

-Earlier-

**Kaliko shot way off course and if it wasn't for the fact that Tas'uk had several feet thick of armor, it would've gone right through him and hit Spencer.**

**Sloane ended up playing Russian Roulette...and shot herself. She did it again after being revived by Ares (I don't know the name of her Ghost), annoying her Ghost deeply.**

**Spencer ended up kissing Kaliko, heavily. Sloane and Amanda whooped and hollered.**

**Tas'uk ended up falling over, sound asleep. Leaving behind a huge dent onto the deck plates, a loud boom sounded throughout the outpost, scaring the Hive.**

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this funny as possible, so here. Anyway, I love the Amanda Holliday/Sloane ship.


End file.
